Shrimp
by Blue Rose 01
Summary: In which Itachi returns from a mission and tells reveals his feelings to Sakura over shrimp tempura. Theme #07: Shrimp of the 50 shinobi theme challenge. ItaSaku


**Shrimp**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

Summary: In which Itachi returns from a mission and tells reveals his feelings to Sakura over shrimp tempura. Theme #07: Shrimp of the 50 shinobi theme challenge. ItaSaku

Enjoy!

*.*.*

Haruno Sakura, well-known medic and a spectacular kunoichi in her own right, had many traits to brag about, but grace was not one of them, apparently.

"_FUCK!" _she cursed as she tripped over some clothes on her bedroom floor. Usually, the pink haired medic preferred to keep her room tidy and certainly didn't leave clothes lying all over her floor. Today, however, she couldn't be bothered with something as trivial as _cleaning_; she had a dinner date with Itachi tonight and she simply _had _to look stunning. He had been called away on an urgent mission more than two months ago and she had missed him more than she cared to admit. Sakura knew the risks of being a shinobi, that returning home after a mission wasn't always guaranteed, and even though Itachi was just about the best the village had to offer, she never could shake the anxiety that washed over her every time he told her he had a mission.

Last night, however, she had found a small note sitting on her countertop after a tiring day at the hospital.

It read,

_I will pick you up at seven o'clock for dinner tomorrow evening._

It wasn't signed, but she knew that neat handwriting belonged to her partner and she couldn't help but feel relieved, ecstatic, and extremely nervous all at once, after she had read the short note.

So here she was, fretting over her choice of clothes, wondering if she should wear the black dress or the red one—or perhaps she shouldn't wear a dress at all, would he take her to a nice restaurant? Maybe they'd go somewhere a little more casual; she certainly didn't want to be overdressed.

Curse Ino and her tendency to leave for missions when Sakura really needed her, the medic thought darkly.

*.*.*

In the end, Sakura settled on a simple black dress that cut off mid-thigh—not too revealing, she told herself. She styled her hair in loose waves and left out the makeup for tonight. She was fairly pleased with the overall look and couldn't help but feel slightly proud that she'd done it all by herself. Now, with ten minutes before the indicated time, Sakura sat restlessly on her couch, just watching the clock tick away.

The pink-haired beauty reminded herself to calm down, that it was just Itachi and they used to go out for dinner all the time and it was no big deal.

_Ding-Dong _

Sakura jumped up at the sound and all but scrambled to open the door.

"Itachi," Sakura breathed in relief as she laid her eyes on her partner for the first time in far too long, immensely relieved that he had no visible wounds and seemed to be quite well.

"It is good to see you again, Sakura. You look beautiful," he said in that deep, lilting tenor of his. His eyes roved over her outfit before settling on her eyes with the intensity that always left Sakura breathless. She blushed under his attention and simply smiled.

"Thank you," she said, her usual backbone and spitfire leaving her.

"Come," he said, ushering her out of her home, his warm hand resting comfortably on her waist.

*.*.*

Sakura's eyes softened in affection and appreciation when her eyes landed on the restaurant Itachi had chosen to take her to. This particular establishment was a soft spot for her since it held some sentimental value in her heart. This was where Itachi had taken her to dinner for the very first time one year ago to the day, right after she told him off for being 'an arrogant prick with a stick up his ass who thinks he's invincible and doesn't know how to follow simple instructions from his doctor'. Needless to say, she sure got his attention after that. She looked up to her right where her partner watched silently, gauging her reaction. She shone him brilliant smile and laced her arm around his as he led her into the familiar restaurant.

*.*.*

Sakura savoured the shrimp tempura she had ordered; the food here was every bit as delicious as she remembered it the first time she came here.

"Sakura," Itachi called, his amusement at her bliss apparent in his tone and his signature smirk.

"Hm?" she answered, reaching over for another piece of the heavenly tempura.

The raven haired genius allowed his eyes to soften at the woman sitting across from him, admiring her for everything she was. His time away from her had been trying, at best, and he acknowledged what a huge part in his life she had become.

"I love you," he said simply, but the softness in his tone was one Sakura had never heard him use before.

She was silent for a total of three seconds, and the only sound that could be heard—the restaurant was fairly quiet and they had asked for a more secluded table—was a distinct _clank! _from the shrimp tempura landing on her plate, the very same one that had been on its way to her mouth mere seconds ago. She sat there dumbfounded, tempura long forgotten as she simply stared at Itachi as if he'd grown a second head. Uchiha Itachi, the socially awkward ANBU captain and genius had just declared that he _loved _her, and all she could do was stare dumbly at him.

Sakura had always prided herself in being an intelligent individual, finishing at the top of her genin class and now head of the surgical department at the hospital, but the only thing she could think to say was, "…Really?"

Itachi, smirk back in place, simply nodded his head and placed Sakura's abandoned shrimp into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully as he waited for his partner to regain her composure—leave it to Itachi to act so nonchalant after something like that. He didn't have to wait too long though, and before he knew it, he had a very happy, very _teary _pink haired medic on his lap, clinging onto him as if he were her lifeline.

"I love you too, Itachi," she told him happily, the sentiment being muffled due to her face in his chest, but he understood her nonetheless and simply laid a hand on the top of her head, running his fingers through her wavy locks.

They stayed that way for a short while, until,

"You're ruining my hair, Itachi."

_The End_

*.*.*

**Author's Note**

MORE FLUFF! My next story will definitely have more plot and character development! I just always have these random little fluffy snippets floating about in my mind and I simply had to write them down.

Anyway, thanks for reading! Please leave a review on your thoughts, comments, anything of the like ^.^

Ja ne !


End file.
